


All is Fair in Love and War

by Carebee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebee/pseuds/Carebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeves comes up with a prank that he can play on the entirety of the student body, but he needs help.  Draco Malfoy is more than happy to oblige, if it means getting closer to Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Another Dramione! Hope you all enjoy!

Every single wizard who went to Hogwarts knew Peeves was responsible the second they heard his booming laughter from the rafters. Most of them picked out his white-gray form easily, and every single one of them gave him a piercing glare. He didn’t seem to mind at all, and instead just laughed even louder. Even Fred and George seemed to be annoyed, even though they lived for a good prank.

Every student in the dining hall of Hogwarts was pinned to the lap of the one they hated most, in such a way that moving would only cause discomfort for the student on the bottom. Of course, Peeves couldn’t do magic, so he had to have had help, however the prank was clearly his idea. No one else would come up with such an awful trick that had even the teachers placed precariously on each other’s laps. One teacher Hermione didn’t know very well was sat in the middle of Hagrid’s gigantic lap.

Hermione herself was glued directly to the lap of Draco Malfoy, who was barely able to sit up straight on his bony legs. She could see his reflection in the silver of one of the goblets in front of her, and she could tell that he was trying his very best to hold back a smile. Obviously he was the one who had actually cast the spell; however the reason that he would want her pinned to his lap was unknown.

“You did this, Malfoy. I can’t believe you.” Every single one of the other students was silent, though she could see their mouths moving, as if they were talking.

“All is fair in love and war.” He whispered under his breath. She was too caught up in her own anger to realize what he’d said, but he didn’t repeat it again.

“Why can’t I hear what they’re saying?” She whispered harshly, glancing around sharply at all of the students, barely seeing Ron and Harry across the room. Only Luna seemed to be unbound, and she was looking around the room with a very contemplative look on her face. “Why is Luna not bound to anyone?”

“You can’t hear what they’re saying because each and every pair is surrounded by a spell which hides their words. Luna isn’t bound because she doesn’t hate anyone, and no one hates her. She’s lucky in that way. She can hear and see everyone, since the spell didn’t affect her.” She noticed then that there were more students wandering around looking confusedly at their fellow classmates. She saw one Hufflepuff girl trying desperately to pry her friend off another girl, to no avail.

“So then, Malfoy,” she huffed, shifting slightly. “How do we get out of this situation?”

“We have to work out our differences, Granger. All of them.” She let out an annoyed breath of air, and then dug her fingernails into his thighs to try and calm herself down. “Ouch. I don’t think that’s helping us work out our differences.”

“You’re horrible, Malfoy.” Draco sighed, and reached his arms up towards his goblet, trying desperately to reach his goblet. She reached out instinctively, and handed it to him without thought, though she regretted it almost instantly.

“See? It’s not that bad. You just have to be nice to me for a few minutes while we figure this out. Let’s start with why you hate me.” One pair had already separated, and the two of them were walking around, seeing who other people were paired with. Hermione tried not to envy them too much, but she found that it was impossible.

“You’re just a bloody asshole. And you’re always so focused on that bloody pureblood crap. I don’t think you understand that pureblood, muggle-borns, we’re all equally as important to the wizarding world, whether or not they were raised in this world. Just because you’ve got two pure wizard parents doesn’t mean you have to think everyone else is below you. In fact, it just puts you below all of them. Arsehole.” Her face was bright red with anger, and she was just about ready to kill the blonde-haired boy the second they were separated.

“I’m sorry, Hermione.” Hermione balked in shock, at both the apology, and the fact that he called her by her first name. “I’ve been bloody awful ever since we started school first year. I’d never really even met a mud- sorry- muggle-born until I started here. I won’t make excuses, but I am sorry.” Hermione could tell by the sound of his voice that he was sincere, however she didn’t understand why he was sorry all of the sudden. Draco Malfoy didn’t apologize for anything, especially not to her.

“I- what?” She had no idea how to respond to his apology, but she could feel herself softening slightly at his words. It was hard to be mad at someone who was so sincerely sorry.

“I hope you can forgive me. That’s what this was all about, you know. I did all of this just to apologize to you.” With every word that came out of his mouth, she found herself more and more shocked, as she tried desperately to try and understand what was happening.

“You’ve done some awful things to me and my friends, Draco.” She surprised herself by calling him by his first name, surprised by the ease that it rolled off her tongue.

“I know I have. I’d do anything to go back and time and change it. However, that’s not an option, so I just have to try and make amends now.” By now, a good number of the pairs were free from the bindings, and she noticed that Ron was now free. He was standing a few feet away from her, staring at her and Draco with malice in his eyes.

“I know.”

“Hermione, I just want you to forgive me.”

“I know.”

“Will you?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed and leaned forward, so that his head was just barely touching her shoulder. She shivered at the contact, realizing that it wasn’t a shiver of disgust, but rather one of pleasure.

“Hermione,” he whispered into her ear. She loved the way her name rolled off his tonuge and she reveled in the feeling of his mouth near her ear. “Please.”  
She found that every last bit of resolve she had was gone, and that she didn’t even really hate him anymore. Instead, she found herself fighting the need to kiss him, to just be close to him. She shifted just a little bit, but then she stilled.

“I think- I forgive you, Draco.” She realized a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and she felt a slight breeze of air as the spell binding them together was lifted. Ron immediately marched over to the two of them and wrenched Hermione away from the blonde-haired boy, but before he could, Draco whispered one last thing in her ear, and this time, she actually heard it.

“All is fair in love and war.”

 

Ron pulled her across the dining hall and away from Draco Malfoy, and pulled her instead right up next to Harry, who was standing next to Ginny with a frustrated expression on his face. Obviously his encounter with his most hated hadn’t gone as well as hers had.

“Hermione was with Malfoy, the slum. I bet it was awful, wasn’t it, Hermione?” She looked up at him, still in a daze from Draco’s words. She was about to nod in agreement, but then she changed her mind. Lying to her friends wouldn’t help anything.

“I forgave him.” Both Harry and Ron looked at her with complete and utter shock, while Ginny, gave her a knowing glance, and then looked away.

“You did what? He’s a weasel, Hermione. You know that.” She shrugged and looked down at the ground. She knew her friends wouldn’t agree with her, but it didn’t matter that much.

“He’s sincerely sorry, Ron. It’s not his fault his father was a death eater.” Ron’s face was growing ever brighter, as she knew he was getting angrier at Draco, presumably for brainwashing her, or something of the like.

“He’s twisted your mind! He’s not really sorry, he’s just convinced you he is so he can hurt you more! What were you thinking?” Ron protested, his fists clenched.

“Yeah, Hermione, he’s not trustworthy. He almost killed Dumbledore!” Harry said in agreement with Ron. Hermione shrugged again.

“Almost. He couldn’t do it.”

“That’s because he’s a goddamn coward!” Hermione turned on her heel without another word, and marched out of the cafeteria, ignoring anyone who she passed. She could hear Ginny telling them both off behind her, which she silently thanked her for. She was barely out of the dining hall when the tears started.

Harry and Ron didn’t think she was capable of looking after herself. Or at least, they thought it now. They thought that she couldn’t properly judge anyone’s character, espcially that of Draco Malfoy. What had he meant when he whispered in her ear? What could he possibly be talking about?

“Hermione?” She turned around abruptly, only to come face-to-face with Draco himself. She took a deep, shaky breath and wiped away the single tear that had fallen.

“Draco.”

“Are you alright?” She nodded.

“What did you mean? The thing you said right before Ron dragged me away.” Draco looked down at the ground for a second, and then looked back up and met her eyes again.

“I thought it might be obvious.” When she said nothing, he continued. “The spell was fair, because it was for love.” She continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before it dawned on her what he meant. He had set up the spell for her, in order to get her to forgive him for all the things he’d done wrong.

“You mean… it was for me?”

“Yes. I had to do it to everyone though, or else they would’ve suspected my involvement. I guess everyone else could find value in it too but-“ She cut him off with a kiss, her lips pressing firmly onto his own. He stiffened for a moment, but then he relaxed, his left hand reaching up to cup her cheek. She felt the tension that had been stuck in her shoulders for months fall away, until she was almost like putty in Draco’s hands. She pulled away reluctantly in order to catch her breath, only to find him smiling.

“Draco, I’m sorry too, you know. I never really gave you a chance.”

“I think I can forgive you.” She found herself grinning in reply, and she leaned up to peck his lips again.

“I love you, Hermione.” Her breath caught in her throat for just a moment, but then she found herself responding without a thought.

“I love you too.”


End file.
